Frozone's Worst Nightmare
by Horigan
Summary: All is well, just another job another day in the life of Lucius Best a.k.a. Frozone. That is, until things start heating up. I think Frozone wishes he'd stayed in bed for this one! This is my first fanfic, so of course constructive criticism is welcome an


**Frozone's Worst Nightmare**

**Legal Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the Incredibles, those rights belong to Disney corporation and Pixar Studios, and the other respective copyright holders. All resemblance to persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.**

"Uhhh, what happened?" groaned Frozone, as he slowly regained consciousness. "Oh that's right, flamers!" He grimaced as he remembered what had happened just before he was knocked unconsciousness.

**(flashback)**

He was responding to a call for help from an area art museum. Many priceless artifacts and paintings were housed there, and apparently some goons had got it in their heads that they could just walk out with them, and they had hostages. The police were afraid they might not get there in time, and even if they did it was a delicate situation. So the call went out, and Lucius Best donned his suit and became Frozone yet again.

Frozone showed up at the front of the museum, and all seemed quite… too quite. Had the criminals already escaped? Or… "A trap." muttered Frozone, "Maybe these guys aren't as dumb as usual. This might get be a good workout yet, maybe even let me really show my cool. After all, I need some way to recover my fan-base now that I'm back in action."

Frozone entered through the lobby door, confident in his abilities, while at the same time wary of a trap. He expected trouble, but not what he found. As soon as he was through the door two goons jumped out, closing the door behind him and pointing odd looking guns at him.

"Freeze! Hands up!" they yelled.

"Gladly." Replied Frozone, as he froze their guns in place. But then something happened he didn't expect. The ice began to melt, rapidly! He turned around to get some distance and saw two more goons in front of him! They, and the others who were frozen let loose with their flame-throwers, for that was in fact what their "guns" were. Frozone played cat-and-mouse with them for a while, but everywhere he turned he found more and more goons. The longer the chase went on, the more crooks were on Frozone's tail! It was getting hot with all the flames… and dry. Frozone kept going as long as he could, but in that air it wasn't long before his power was useless, and he was just Joe Schmoe in a fancy suit. Just when he felt he could go no longer, and he was surely dead, he felt a small, stabbing pain in his back, then blackness.

**(end flashback)**

"Great, just great." thought Frozone as he further regained consciousness, "Must 'a drugged me." He stood up. "A little wobbly, but I think I'm okay." He muttered.

"Wonderful!" shouted a voice. Frozone looked up to see a balcony overlooking his cell, with a small man standing in it, with a microphone. "So nice to see you Mr. Frozone, or should I say my prisoner? How ice…"

"Don't you DARE say that. Who are you, what do you want, and where's the nearest exit?"

"Why, I'm your death of course! That's all you need know."

"That line is so cliché it isn't even funny, maybe I should just call you Captain Corny!" retorted Frozone. "Or perhaps…" he continued as he further examined his cell. "Mr Dumby. You capture a super, and put no defenses to hold him!"

"There's a heavy metal door blocking the only way out, how could you possibly get through.

"Take a science class and maybe you'd know!" Remarked Frozone as he walked over to the door. All he had to do was get the door cold enough for it to contract, and tear the hinges out of the wall. Then he'd be free. "See ya later sucker!" He laughed as he proceeded to ice the door. Or perhaps more accurately, attempted to. "Hey what gives! Mr Dumby what's going on here!"

"That's Death to you, and perhaps in your survey of the room, you overlooked my wonderful anti-hero, escape proof device in the corner?"

"Escape-proof device! It says Kenmore on the front! It's just an air-conditioner!...Isn't it?"

"Take a closer look Mr. Frozone, take a closer look."

"No it's not… It can't be. NOOOOO! You fiend, that's not cool! NOT COOL!"

"What don't you like it?" snickered Death.

"NO! That's it you are NOT Mr Corny, you are Mr. Lame, Stupid, Idiotic…"

"But it's funny isn't it?"

"Oh yeah sure, the greatest and coolest superhero ever known, being kept from freedom by nothing more than a Kenmore Dehumidifier is funny! Whatever will my fans think!"

"Actually yes, it is funny. Besides, what fans? Haha! Well, I really must be going now. Goodbye Mr. Frozone. I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Gaaaaaaah!"

The End


End file.
